Problemas Nocturnos
by La Sombra de la Luz
Summary: Alemania siente remordimientos por las cosas que le hace a Italia mientras duerme, y decide hacer algo al respecto... Mal summary. Primer fic de APH. Con mi pareja favorita: LudwigxFeliciano. 1ºcap:Editado Malditas faltas de redacción y ortografía ù.ú
1. Chapter 1

Empezó siendo una cosa y a acabado siendo otra totalmente distinta... Y aun no se como acabara.  
Es mi primer fic de APH y además hace tiempo que no escribo, perdonen las faltas de ortografía (nunca fueron lo mío) y seguramente las de redacción.  
Disfruten de la lectura. Los comentarios y críticas siempre son bien recibidos.

_~La Sombra de la Luz~_

* * *

Miraba a la pared, en la oscuridad de su habitación tumbado de costado en la cama con el pijama puesto y tapado hasta la cintura con las sabanas…

Sabía que en cualquier momento el detonante de su "problema nocturno" aparecería… Que volvería a entrar en su cuarto, sigiloso y se metería junto a el entre sus sabanas y le dejaría, como todas las veces anteriores, quedarse junto a el en su cama sin supuestamente "enterarse" hasta la mañana siguiente…

Pero era más consciente de lo que quería de aquello… Y ahora de nuevo la culpabilidad de saber lo que haría, le invadía.

Sentía que se aprovechaba del italiano… Y ciertamente lo estaba haciendo... Pero no por ello dejaba de hacer... De hacerle _eso_ todas las noches...

Oyó el rechinar de su puerta viendo la luz del pasillo durante unos momentos, delineando su figura en la pared y después de unos segundos, esta desaparece oyéndose de nuevo el rechinar de la puerta al cerrarse y poco después siente como las sabanas son levantadas y el "misterioso bulto"-de nombre Feliciano y apellido Vargas- que ocupaba su cama todas las noches estaba de nuevo, pegado a su espalda adormilado y en proceso de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-_Buona notte _Alemania…-ni siquiera hizo falta que cerrara los ojos, en aquella oscuridad sumado al despiste de Feliciano. Siento su beso de buenas noches en su mejilla izquierda, y como este se acurrucaba contra su espalda, para dormir.

De nuevo la culpabilidad de lo que iba ha hacer, le removía su estomago hasta sentir un agrio sabor en su paladar…

… Pasados varios minutos sintió la respiración pausada del otro contra su espalda…

…Una media hora mas tarde, aun sin moverse de su sitio, comenzó a oír los débiles "hera" que soltaba el italiano cuando estaba _profundamente dormido_…

Gira sobre si mismo, sintiendo ahora el pelo de Feliciano en su nariz y como este se acurruca en su pecho... Podía sentir en su totalidad sus regiones norteñas contra si...

Con cuidado, como tantas veces, paso una mano sobre ese rizo tan característico de Feliciano, acariciándolo con los dedos... Viendo como el cuerpo del otro sufría escalofríos, y dejaba escapar de sus labios un suave gemido cuando extendió todo el rizo entre sus dedos dejándolo después luego escurrirse entre ellos... No podía ver su cara, que suponía que estaría seguramente sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados y mostrando gestos de placer cuando le daba esas caricias... Pero si podía sentir la respiración algo alterada de Felicano, sus estremecimientos y el calor de este en su cuerpo...

Se estaba aprovechando a costa del otro... Lo sabía era plenamente consciente de lo que hacía... _De lo que le hacía_... Pero no se detenia.

Delineando su figura desde el cuello hasta su cintura con la mano, lo abrazo contra su pecho, disfrutando del contacto de su piel contra la suya... Adoraba el contraste de calor y frió que se producía entre ellos en esos momentos.

Dio ligeros besos sobre el pelo castaño cobrizo, bajando por su rostro hasta llegar a su oreja, rozando su rizo con los labios... Oyó un quejido y sintió un aspamiento... Después de nuevo la respiración pausada del otro... Siguió bajando hasta llegar al cuello, donde daba lamidas superficiales aguantándose las ganas de profundizar mas el contacto.. Ya en su día se aventuro a ello, y obtuvo como resultado una marca, que perduro cerca de 2 semanas en el cuello del otro... Y no quería volver a tener que aguantar a Feliciano con sus preguntas del misterioso moretón...

Comenzó ahora a oír los bajos jadeos, contra su cuello y un leve temblor en su cuerpo... Trago saliva aguantando las ganas de besarlo, y subió de nuevo su rostro hasta colocar su barbilla por encima de la cabeza del otro, paseando sus manos por las ciudades italianas disfrutando del momento haciéndolo con suavidad y cautela...

Finalmente sus manos bajaron por su torso, llegando al la goma elástica de los dichosos calzoncillos rojos que usaba siempre Feliciano para dormir... Levanto la goma con cuidado notando con su mano la ahora semi despierta _Torre de Pisa_...

Las primeras veces que empezó a inspeccionar el cuerpo de Italia, cuando llego a esa región se mantuvo tímido y retraído... Pero según fue cogiendo confianza, comenzaba a explorar todo con mas soltura y ganas...

Acaricio toda la extensión con los dedos, con movimientos lentos pero haciendo con intensidad notando que su boxer también comenzaba a ser un estorbo... Su mano salió de los calzoncillos rojos y subió hasta su cadera para juntar sus entrepiernas y comenzar un delicioso roce entre sus _capitales... _Mordía sus labios, dejando solo oír jadeos roncos y algún gemido. Oyendo a su vez también los suaves gemidos que comenzaba a soltar el otro al sentir ese placer, entre sueños.

Siguió con ese roce durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo, hasta que su vista se torno blanca y su cuerpo que quedaba rígido sintiendo que todo y a la vez nada. Segundos después sintió una humedad conocida en sus ropas interiores, y un gemido un poco mas alto que los interiores por parte de italiano...

Comenzó a respirar por la nariz, regulando poco a poco su respiración sintiendo aun el hormigueo del orgasmo en su cuerpo... Con cuidado separo al otro de si, quitándole la ropa interior echándola a un cesto de la ropa sucia que tenia en su habitación cambiándosela por otra nueva -cosa que no era fácil nunca por que Feliciano en esos momentos se movía mucho- haciendo lo mismo con la suya volviéndose a meter en la cama, acariciando el rostro del otro a tientas con su mano...

La culpa de nuevo volvía... No podía seguir haciendo aquello... Se estaba aprovechando del otro de la peor forma posible...

Fue su primer amigo y aliado, quien le apoyo siempre en todo momento. No se merecía que lo usara para satisfacer su deseo. Pero... ¿Realmente era solo deseo? ¿Acaso era algo mas?... No podía determinarlo con exactitud. Ya en su día confundió sentimientos y conoció lo que era la vergüenza... Y esta vez no quería hacerlo mal, por que ahora quería hacer las cosas bien, quería aclarar que era lo que quería de Italia.

Pero... Si Feliciano, seguía colándose en su cuarto, volvería ha hacerlo y todo quedaría en nada... Debía aunque no quisiera, alejarse del otro... Por el bien de los dos. Debía aclarar ese caos mental que tenia en su interior, antes de que todo se le fuera de las manos...

Por que lo que no quería por nada del mundo perder la amistad con Feliciano.

Se acerco a tientas palpándole los pómulos besándole la frente... No volviera a sentirle de aquella manera durante algún tiempo...

Todo empezaría cuando el sol saliera... Y ahora, aunque pudiera después negarlo o decir que lo había echo mientras dormía, quería sentir a Feliciano junto a el. Paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del Italiano, dándole una ultima caricia a su pelo cerrando los ojos comenzando ahora a caer presa del sueño.

Un par de ojos ámbar se abrieron en la oscuridad de la habitación, notando la respiración pausada del alemán sobre su cabeza... Era la primera vez en todas esas noches, que le daba un beso en la frente y lo abrazaba... Era realmente algo que nunca esperaba que hiciera.

Sabía que si hacia algún sonido que indicara que estaba despierto, Ludwig no volvería a tocarlo... Y eso era lo que no quería... Le gustaba sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, acariciándolo... Aunque solo fuera mientras el estaba "dormido"...

Y pese a que se sentía muy bien entre aquellos brazos. Aquel beso... Le había dejado un amargo sabor en la garganta... Por que había parecido un beso de despedida.

_Tsuzuku_...


	2. Chapter 2

¡Me encanta que a la gente le haya gustado el primer capitulo!  
Espero que disfruten tanto de este como del anterior.  
Y como dije los comentarios y críticas siempre son bien recibidos.

_~La sombra de la Luz~_

* * *

-_Moshi moshi?_-Se oyó al otro lado de la telefóno.

-¿Japón? Hola, soy Italia...

_-Hola Italia-kun. ¿A que se debe tu llamada?_

-Es que veras...-tapa un momento el micrófono del teléfono, asegurándose que el alemán no esta en la habitación ni a sus alrededores.

_-¿Italia-kun? ¿Estas ahí?_

-Eh, si perdona Japón... Bueno... Es que... Veras... Recuerdas que te comente que Doitsu en las noches se ponía como... cariñoso conmigo y me acariciaba... y-

- _¡Si Italia-kun!_-le corta antes de que siga, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de solo recordar los detalles de la vez pasada que le contó.... Feliciano a veces era demasiado detallista a la hora de explicar algo.-_Ya me hablaste de eso hace como 3 o 4 semanas... ¿A ocurrido algo malo con ello?_

-Bueno veras... Yo... Al principio me parecía un poco raro que Doitsu me tocara por las noches de esa manera...-sigue mirando la puerta por si Alemania vuelve.-¡¡Y no es que no me guste lo que me hace!! ¡¡M-me gusta mucho que Doitsu me toque y me abrace!!-conforme iba intentando justificarse sus mejillas iban aumentando a un tono rojizo y su nerviosismo aumenta.

-_Ya lo se Italia-kun..._ -una pequeña sonrisa aparece en el rostro del japonés, mientras busca su banqueta para sentarse en esta. Siendo Feliciano quien le ha llamado posiblemente estén un rato largo hablando.-_Se lo mucho que lo __**estimas**_.

-Si, si-i eso quería de-ecir...-responde algo mas tranquilo.-Bueno lo que pasa es que... Desde hace varias noches... Doitsu no me deja entrar en su cuarto y además le puso cerrojo por dentro... Y cuando le pregunto, no me responde y se va o cambia de tema... Ni... Ni siquiera me deja darle abrazos como antes... No se que hacer Japón...-Mira al suelo, decaído.-¡¡Se que soy muy torpe y debilucho!! ¡También que a veces soy muy molesto! ¡¡Y también muy tonto!! Pero aun así no quiero que él m-

-_No quieres sentirte desplazado e ignorado por la persona a la que amas ¿Verdad?_

-... No quiero serle una molestia.-Respondio con simpleza. Casi se le cae el teléfono de la impresión, al oír que el nipón había encontrando las palabras exactas para describir sus sentimientos.

-_Bueno... En ese caso... Hm... No es que tenga demasiada experiencia en este tipo de situaciones... Y esta visto que Alemania-san no parece querer hablar del tema... Lo único que se me ocurre proponerte, es que hables de esto con alguna otra persona que no sea yo Italia-kun…_

-¿Entonces con quién debería hablar Japón?

_-Hmm...-_se oye un silencio durante unos minutos.-_Creo que deberías hablarlo con España._

-¿Con España-niichan?

-_Si. Yo no le conozco demasiado, pero... Creo que el podría aconsejarte mucho mejor que yo en esta situación, además siendo la pareja de tu hermano creo que tendrá mas experiencia en estas cosas._

-Hmm… -sopesa la idea del japonés.-Esta bien, llamare ahora a España-niichan para ver que me puede decir el.

_-Espero y puedas arreglar pronto los problemas con Alemania-san._-sonríe de nuevo y oye el timbre de su puerta.-_ Gomen ne Italia-kun pero tengo visita, debo colgar._

-_Grazie_ Japón por tu ayuda.-responde ya mas calmado y relajado.-Pásalo bien con Inglaterra.

-…-Las mejillas se le tiñen de rojo.-_Po-or que piens-_

-Por que hoy a Japón se le oía mas contento que otros días... _Ciao_.-Cuelga el teléfono imaginándose la cara que tendría ahora mismo su amigo.

Levanto el auricular de nuevo, comenzando a marcar de memoria el teléfono de la casa de Antonio. Oyendo el sonido de la señal de este, mientras esperaba a que contestara al teléfono...

La señal seguía sonando intermitentemente y comenzó a enredar el cable telefónico entre sus manos.

-_¿Dígame? ¡Al habla España!-_Se oye finalmente al otro lado de la línea.

-España-niichan soy Italia.

-_¡Oh! ¿Ita-chan a que se debe tu llamada?_

-Veras es que me ha ocurrido algo con Doitsu y...

—

Se oyeron las llaves de la puerta de la entrada y la puerta abriéndose.

-Italia ya estoy en casa.-anuncio mientras dejaba las bolsas de la compra en la encimera de la cocina.

-¡Bienvenido Doitsu!-contesto el otro en alguna parte de la casa.

-Italia ven a la cocina, necesito que me ayudes a colocar la compra.

-Un momento Doitsu. ¡Estoy hablando por teléfono!

Fue colocando cada cosa en su sitio, oyendo algunas veces la risa del italiano y algunas palabras sueltas de su conversación -no es que estuviera espiando, simplemente lo oía-

Y cuando quiso darse cuenta... Ya había colocado todo e Italia seguía arriba hablando por teléfono. Sale de la cocina y anda dirección a su despacho, donde esta Feliciano hablando por teléfono.

- Si, si coger mis cosas y me iré allí unos días...-se oye por las escaleras según el alemán va acercándose a su despacho, donde estaba el otro hablando por teléfono.

¿"_Me iré allí unos días_"?... Subía ahora mas despacio las escaleras.

-En verdad muchas gracias por todo... Ya no sabia que hacer... Hice bien en seguir del consejo de Japón...-hubo una pausa y subió un escalón mas.-No tranquilo, no creo que a Doitsu le importe... -Hubo otra pausa, esta vez mas larga subiendo 3 escalones.-¡Yo no estoy llorando!... No, no... Solo estoy un poco cansado estos días no duermo bien...-dice ahora con la voz un poco mas baja y ¿triste?.

_"¡No estoy llorando!", "estos días no duermo bien"_...

El tampoco dormía bien, desde que estaba solo en las noches...

-Si no te preocupes, antes de que anochezca estaré allí... -Subió 2 escalones mas. Pero...

_Tsuzuku..._


	3. Chapter 3

**POM!**

El segundo escalón no existía.

-¡¡Ah!!-oye el estruendo desde el estudio, sobresaltándose y se asoma por la puerta viendo a Ludwig en el suelo.-¡Doitsu!-se dirige al teléfono cogiéndolo rápidamente.-Lo siento mucho quizás vaya mas tarde, _ciao._-Cuelga el aparato y corriendo se acerca al rubio, ayudándole a levantarse.-¿Doitsu te encuentras bien? ¿Te has echo daño?

-Solo resbale, estoy bien.-Recupera la compostura, colocándose la ropa.

-¿Seguro? Doitsu nunca tropieza...-Le sigue mirando preocupado.

-No es necesario que te preocupes, un resbalón lo tiene cualquiera.-le responde un poco tosco. Con los nervios a flor de piel... Antes estaba molesto y ahora estaba próximo al enfado... Era una extraña sensación de molestia, enfado con Italia y con el que estuviera hablando... ¿celos?

-Pero... Doitsu...

-¿No sería mejor que fueras a devolverle la llamada, a con quien sea que estuvieras hablando?-responde bruscamente.

-... Yo... Yo solo estaba pr-preocu-

-¡Pues no te preocupes!-Eleva mas la voz, cortando al otro.

-...-Agacha la mirada, controlando los pequeños temblores que comienza a tener en el cuerpo mirándole con su típica carita de ingenuidad y sonrisa bobalicona, temblándole los labios.-Esta bien, no me preocupare.-Y es que era como un maldito libro abierto... Se había excedido.

-Italia... Yo... _bekümmert_(1) te he levantado la voz sin razón...

-No pasa nada Doitsu...-vuelve a mostrarle la misma expresión.-Debí recordar que como eres mas fuerte y formido, aguantas mejor los golpes así que no debo preocuparme...-sus labios comenzaban a temblar.

-... Italia no tienes por que mentirme.-suavizo mas la voz, intentando inspirarle tranquilidad... Pero obtuvo el efecto contrario.

-¡SI TENGO POR QUE!-ahora es el quien alza la voz.-¡Yo no puedo ponerme triste! ¡Odio sentirme tan triste y estar así de... de enfadado! –hizo una pausa, cogiendo aire.- ¡Soy muy distraído y no entiendo muchas veces las cosas que ocurren a mi alrededor! ¡Y hay veces que aunque las entiendo, sonrió y callo! ¡Y ya estoy arto! ¡No quiero seguir aparentando que estoy feliz, aunque este roto por dentro! ¡No puedo aguantar mas esto! ¡No puedo Ludwig! ¡Ya no puedo!

-Pero Italia no entiendo que es l-

-¡CALLATE!-le mira a los ojos fijamente, casi queriéndole atravesar con la mirada.

Se quedo sin palabras. Era la primera vez que desde que conocía a Italia, que le veía enfadado... Aquello le atravesó el pecho. Le dolía... ¿Seria aquello a lo que algunos llaman culpabilidad?

-Italia yo...

-¡NO LUDWIG! ¡YA ME CANSE!- Baja la mirada y sus ojos comienzan a soltar lagrimas.- Siempre es lo mismo...yo...ya no quiero...-Dice bajito.- ... _ti amo_... _ma tutto questo_...(2)-hizo una pausa, apretando los puños.- Vete...-pronunció en bajo, mas que como una suplica... Como una orden.

El alemán seguía sumido en aquel silencio, no estaba seguro de que decir o hacer, sus labios se movieron apenas para intentar formar una frase, pero fue acallado una vez mas.

-¡Vete! ¡Vete ya y no regreses!-le grito de nuevo esta vez alzando la mirada, mirándole con los ojos cristalinos pero de manera decidida.

Enfrento su mirada, sin mover ni un músculo... Su mente estaba en blanco. No sabia como afrentar esta situación.

-Vete... Vete... _Damn beat it, non voglio vedere più! _(3)-mantuvo su mirada severa frente al otro, a pesar de tener lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Finalmente Ludwig tuvo que agachar la cabeza, sintiendo que algo dentro de el se iba quebrando conforme Feliciano le ordenaba marcharse... Contuvo su respiración durante unos momentos, y seguidamente... comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

No se molesto siquiera en volver a mirar a Italia. Sabia que si lo hacia solo recibiría mas gritos de su parte y la fuerza de sus palabras acabaría causándole aun mas daño. Miraba el andar de sus pies, llegando finalmente a la puerta cogiendo el pomo de esta con fuerza...

Lo siguiente que se escucho después de que la puerta se cerrara tras los pies de Alemania fueron sonidos rotos. Todo lo que quedaba al alcance de Feliciano fue directo al suelo o contra las paredes. Necesitaba descargar todo lo que se había estado guardando, era como un volcán en erupción... Destrozo todo el pasillo del primer piso y bajando las escaleras hizo lo mismo con el salón. Poco le importaba ahora el hacerse cortes o magulladuras en las manos, al contrario eso solo hacia que pusiera mas ahínco en su particular destrucción.

Frustración, enojo, furia... Descargaba todo lo que podía contra todos los objetos que encontraba a su paso...

... Finalmente cuando hasta cuando casi la mitad de la cocina estaba ya destrozada su destrucción se detuvo.

Dejo caer la sartén que sostenía en sus manos, al suelo y después se sentó en un taburete que se mantenía aun con sus tres patas. Podía sentir el corazón en su garganta, mientras su respiración al igual que el reciente temblor en su cuerpo se iba debilitando hasta desaparecer... Su mente estaba aun colapsada por demasiadas emociones. Respiro hondo y miro el caos formado a su alrededor...

Lentamente se levanto, comenzando ahora con la recogida de todo aquel desastre...

-

Dejaba que los pies marcaran su marcha... Mantenía la vista al frente, pero no miraba realmente por donde andaba.

En su vida pudo imaginarse... no... ni tan siquiera soñar, que Italia fuera capaz de plantarle cara de aquella manera... de gritarle –y que no fuera mientras sollozaba o pedía ayuda- y echarle... Aun se encontraba en cierto shock mental al recordarlo. Suspiro, cerrando los ojos por unos instantes...

-...-abre los ojos alzando la vista, de nuevo.- No se que hacer... Yo...-traga saliva.

Tampoco sabia a quien podía acudir... Roderich seguramente vería al igual que el las cosas de un modo "lógico" y le aconsejaría comprar un libro y con el resto de los países no tenia aquella confianza para decir lo que le había ocurrido con Italia... En estos momentos odia ser tan poco comunicativo con los demás y ser tan... tan.. _tímido._

Sonrió inconscientemente al pensarlo detenidamente... Pasar tanto tiempo junto a Italia le había echo mejorar...

Su sonrisa se borro poco a poco... Realmente estaba haciendo las cosas mal.. muy mal...

- _Pió_...

-... ¿Pió?-miro a su hombro derecho y ahí vio una pequeña avecilla amarilla.-Gil...

-¡¡Gilbird!! ¡¡¡Ahí estas!!!-se oye un grito mas un rumor de paso, y seguidamente el animal es tomado por una mano.-¿¡Por que te has ido de esa manera!?

-... ¿Gilbert?

-¡¡Siempre me haces lo mismo!! ¡¡Te pones a caminar y luego despareces!!-sigue riñendo al pollito. Hasta que finalmente se da cuenta de la presencia de Ludwig.-¡¡_West_!!

-_Hallo_(4) Gilbert...-sus labios se arquean en una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡¡Hacia mucho que no sabia nada de ti!!-coloca al pollito sobre su cabeza, a modo de nido y palmea el hombro de su hermano sonriéndole.- ¡¡Desde que Italia vive contigo, casi no te veo jaja!!-ríe entre dientes, sonriéndole.

-Eh... Si... He estado un poco ocupado...-mantiene su sonrisa, oscureciéndose el azul de sus ojos al mirarle.

-Pero bueno no estés tan callado, ¡Cuéntale al fabuloso y maravilloso hermano que tienes como te va!-apoya un brazo sobre los hombros de Alemania, piando a su vez Gilbird.

-Bueno... Las cosas están como siempre... Italia sigue siendo el mismo desastre de siempre y yo sigo cuidándolo...

-¿Y ya esta? ¡Pero bueno, deberías salir mas! Conocer gente nueva... Quizás alguna chica con buenas curvas _kesesese_...-ríe malicioso.

-... La verdad es que ahora mismo no estoy para esas cosas...

Gilbird mirándolo con sus pequeños ojitos negros, aletea sus pequeñas alas y se posa sobre la cabeza del alemán, dándole pequeños piquitos.

-Gilbird en mi cabeza no hay comida...-coge a Gilbird con su mano, picándole ahora la mano pero sin casi hacer fuerza... –Hay tampoco hay comida...-bromea viendo al animal.

-... Gilbird también lo ha notado _West... _¿A ocurrido algo?

-...

-Ludwig... Si no me lo cuentas no podré ayudarte...-le mira ahora preocupado.

-Yo... he tenido un pequeño conflicto...-acaricia la cabecita del pollito.

-Con...

-Con Italia...

-... ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

-Gilbert yo no bromearía nunca sobre esto.

-Eh.. No si ya pero... Haber.. Es que... No... No puedo imaginarme a Italia gritando, por algo que no sea pasta o ayuda... No es por tomármelo a broma, si me lo dices tu me lo creo pero... ¿Qué es lo que a ocurrido?-Ludwig toma aire, en ese momento y comienza a relatar.

-Yo... Digamos que... Que he estado de malhumor estas ultimas semanas... Y lo he estado pagando un poco con Italia sin darme cuenta...-miente a medias, sintiéndose demasiado avergonzado parar decir la verdadera razón de su "malhumor"-Hoy cuando llegue a casa... Le escuche sin poder evitarlo, hablando con alguien... Decía que se iba a ir unos días... Yo me enfade, le grite sin venir a cuento... Veía en su cara que estaba apunto de llorar... Pero no la típica "rabieta" que se coge... Si no a llorar de verdad. –Prusia asiente, callándose para que siga relatando.- Le pedí perdón y le dije que no tenia por que mentirme... –respira profundamente.-No se que dije mal... Pero de repente comenzó a gritarme muy enfadado. Diciéndome que estaba arto de tener que hacerse el tonto... Que no quería seguir aparentando que estaba feliz... Me ordeno callarme y me grito que me fuera de casa, que no quería verme mas... Y me marche... Y ahora mismo yo... –dejo las palabras en el aire pensando para sus adentros: _me siento culpable y no se aun bien de que..._

_-West..._ ¿Te has dado cuenta... De que te ha echado de tu propia casa?

-... Ese no es el punto.

-No te habías dado cuenta ¿Verdad?-suspira resignado.-Ahí, _West.. West..._Que despistado eres... Mira que no darte cuenta

-Prusia ahora mismo eso no es importante...

-¡Déjame acabar!-le corta.-Ejem... Ludwig... Ahora en serio... ¿No te has dado cuenta, de cómo me has estado contando lo que te ha ocurrido?

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres, se mas claro.

-_West_... Lo has contado como si mas que hubieras discutido, con un amigo... Hubieras discutido con tu pareja... Sumado... A que tienes la palabra "_Schuld_"(5) -dibuja cada letra en la frente de su hermano.-Escrita en la cara...

-Gilbert no entie-endo lo que-

-Tu estas enamorado de Italia.

_Tsuzuku..._

* * *

(1) Perdón  
(2) Te amo... Pero esto...  
(3) ¡Maldita sea! ¡No quiero verte mas!  
(4) Hola  
(5) Culpabilidad


	4. Chapter 4

-… ¿Qué?

-Que estas enamorado de Italia. De Feliciano, de tu compañero de piso, compañero de cama, aliado, amigo… -enumera con los dedos mientras Gilbird aletea hasta llegar a su cabeza acomodándose a modo de nido.

-... ¡P-pero que to-onterias dices Gilbert!-las mejillas se le colorean, mirando nervioso a su hermano... Es… es imposible… Ambos son hombres, son demasiado diferentes, no tienen prácticamente nada en común… No puede ser, es algo totalmente absurdo. No estaba enamorado de Italia. Era algo totalmente erróneo y sin sentido. -¡Yo no puedo estar en-a... enam... enamorado de Italia! ¡No es correcto!

-¡Di lo que quieras West, pero yo no puedo equivocarme! ¡Soy demasiado _awesome_ para eso! ¡Tu estas enamorado de Italia!-Gilbird pía reafirmando lo que dice.-Ves hasta Gilbird me apoya.

-_Nien... nien, nien ¡NIEN!_-le grita prácticamente perdiendo los papales.

-Hermano por favor... No lo hagas más difícil... ¡Admítelo! ¡Te pierde ese tonto italiano! ¡No puedes vivir sin el!

-¡QUE NO!-recibe una mala mirada de su hermano.- ¡Somos aliados y bueno... amigos y compañeros de piso! ¡NADA MÁS! ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Italia que tonterías estas diciendo!

-Claro… Claro…-Se cruza ce brazos cabeceando, acercándose a el echándole un brazo sobre su espalda.-Hermano… No pasa nada por que seas gay… Adema Feli es mono… Casi hasta podría pasar por mujer si le ponemos un vestido _kesesesesesese_…

-… -la cara de Ludwig era todo un soneto.-Primero feliciano no es una mujer... ¡Y-yo no so-oy gay! ¡A mi n-no me atr-raen los hombres!

¿Como podía ser tan endemoniadamente cabezota? Se llevo una mano a la frente, exasperado por la negativa de su hermano… Señor… ¿Por que alguien tan maravillosamente awesome, tenia un hermano tan tímido?  
Soltó un suspiro de resignación, pensando todo lo rápidamente que podía… Si no era por las buenas tendría que ser por las malas.

-Hmm… Entonces si Feli no te gusta… No te enfadarías el hecho de que haya pasado una noche con el no?-Bendito sea el doble sentido en esas circunstancias…

-… ¿Una noche?

-Claro. No recuerdas que hubo una temporada en la que no salías de tu despacho ni por la noche, y te pasaste fuera de casa como 3 días? Feli me llamo asustado diciéndome que no podía dormir solo, que le daba miedo estar en una casa tan grande etc… Y claro como soy tan genial, fui a tu casa a dormir con el esos días. Aunque claro una de las noches Feli se apego junto a mi en tu cama, dado que la suya era demasiado pequeña para los dos… -podía ver perfectamente como la cara de mi hermano se ponía cada vez mas roja, y su mirada se clavaba en mi de una forma bastante agresiva... _¡kesesesesesesese!_ Mi maravilloso plan funciona- Decía que te echaba de menos, que estaba preocupado… Pero claro tanto hablar de ti, me comenzaba a mosquear… ¡Estaba pasando de mi _awesome_ presencia! ¡Del gran ore-sama! Entonces le abrace contra mi y...

-¿Si?-siseo entre dientes, entrecerrando los ojos... ¿Era solo la impresión de Gilbert, o su hermano parecía -aun- mas... alto... y ... amenazante?

-... Y... Bueno al estar tan cerca note muchas cosas y el también y... -un estridente sonido de guitarra le corto.

_MARUKAITE CHIKIU! MARUKAITE CHIKIU! MARUKAITE CHIKIU!(1)_

-Un momento West que me llaman.-... ¡Salvado por la campana! Aunque claro, no es que le tuviera miedo a su hermano. No claro que no, solo era que debía contestar al teléfono.

... Pero por precaución, se aleja un poco de su hermano, sacando el móvil de su bolsillo que aun seguía sonando.

-_Hallo!_ el gran ore-sama al habla.

-_Hola Gil, soy Antonio. Veras te llamaba por si tu sabias algo de Ita-chan. Le he estado llamando toda la mañana y no me lo coge, por que iba a venir a mi casa a quedarse -parasiempre- unos días, y estoy muy preocupado._

-Ah pues... - se asegura su hermano no le oye.-La verdad es que me pillas en una situación un poco delicada Toño... Tengo a mi hermano un poco... "deprimido"-por decirlo de alguna manera.- Y sobre Feli bueno... Supongo que estará en casa de West, aunque me extraña que no te coja el teléfono...

-._.. ¿Ita-chan esta solo en casa de Alemania?-_se podía palpar la ilusión en las palabras del español.

_-_Toño no te me distraigas...

-_¿Pero esta solo en casa de Alemania, SIN tu hermano verdad?-_Vuelve ahora a preguntar con mas insistencia.

-¡Argh! te he dicho que si! _Mien gott(2)_ mira que te pones pesado con ese amor tuyo hacia los Italia... Bueno haber el caso es que mi hermano, esta ahora mismo conmigo y tampoco puedo hablar mucho así que ¿Luego hablamos ok? ... ... ... ¿eh? ¿Toño? ¿Toño? ¿Hola?... –el sonido intermitente del auricular colgado, le respondió.-¿¡¿¡Me ha colgado? ¡A mi! ¡Al grandioso y maravilloso Prusia!

Guarda el móvil con bastante enfado... ¡Y menos aun mientras estaba hablando! Sigue mascullando maldiciones y gruñidos por lo bajo, acercandose de nuevo a su hermano.

-¿Quien te llamaba?

-Era el idiota de Toño... llamaba por que no sabia nada de Feli, por que al parecer no le coge el telefono cuando lo llama y no se que... ¡Pero encima el muy desvergonzado, me colgo despues de decirle que Feli estaba solo en tu casa sin ti! ¡A mi! ¡Al grandioso y maravilloso Ore-sama! ¡Al grandioso Gilbert!

-... ¿Que, que?

-¡Pues que Toño me ha colgado!-Repitio de nuevo.

-¿Y le has dicho que Italia esta solo no?

-¡Qué si! ¡Pero quieres escucharme, lo que te estoy diciendo es muy importante! ¡Toño me ha ofendido!

-...-Su hermano desde luego podia ser muy maravilloso... ¿Pero no sabia ver mas alla de el mismo o se hacia el que no sabia? Institivamente llevo una mano ha su rostro, masajeandose las sienes. De verdad que habia ocasiones en las que dudaba el que fueran hermanos...

-¡Si! ¡Despues de eso me colgo el muy español!-gruñe, siguiendo el solo su particular monologo por tal ultraje hacia su un ultimo suspiro. Sabia el extraño y en ocasiones enfermizo amor que procesaba España por los Italia... Y por muy enfadado que estuviera Feliciano con el, no le iba a dejar solo ante esa... Amenaza, por decirlo de alguna forma. Giro sobre su mismo, dando media vuelto direccion hacia su casa, cuando algo o mas bien alguien, cocho contra su pecho.

-Disculpeme no le ha-

_-¡Doitsu!_

* * *

1 - El marukaite de Prussia. No tengo la letra en japo, asi que solo cogi de oidas lo que se entendia.  
2 - Dios mio


End file.
